Demon Princes
by CalypsoChikk
Summary: The mysterious fox demon Naruto seems to be the only person with Sasuke's best interests in mind. Sasuke has unknowingly caught the eye of one of the most powerful demons that will ever exist, despite his young age. Naruto has made his choice, and he will go through hell and high water to break Sasuke free from the Uchiha clan, and he will slaughter anyone who gets in his way.


**Author's Note:** This is my one and only time posting this disclaimer as I do not want to distract from the story, it will apply to all following chapters. Also, if I have anything important to say I will leave a short note at the beginning or ending of the chapter. Once I have established an updating schedule I will let you know. If you have any questions, suggestions, or just want to chit chat please feel free to drop me a personal message or leave a review! Thank you all for reading, and please enjoy. I do this for your enjoyment as well as my own. 3 ^_^

-Calypso Chikk

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **These warning will be in effect throughout the story. There is a possibility of character death, rape, molestation, violence, foul language, adult themes, LOTS of sexual situations as well as actual sex, and above all this is YAOI. Gay love, two boys.

**Prologue**

"Prince Naruto! Please, your father asked-"

"Tell him we can do it later! I have something important to do!" as he spoke the blue-eyed blond swiftly moved out of sight.

"Sasuke-kun!" An eye twitched irritably at the familiarity used whilst screaming his name. "What do you want Sakura?" He did not like this female, or any females for that matter. The pink panther was obnoxious, bothersome, and overly familiar. This one, in particular, his parents seemed to believe he would marry in the future. "What are you doing?" She asked, standing entirely too close to him, "I am busy Sakura." Sasuke saw the look on her face and anticipated her screaming reply. Holding his hand up to ensure her silence he spoke calmly, "I have somewhere to be, fortunately far away from you. Leave me alone Sakura."

"Naruto! NARUTO!" The blond in question halted mid sprint, turning towards the voice, "Hey Kiba! What's up?"

"We were supposed to train today, duh."

"No way, you're kidding me!"

"You forgot?" The brunette named Kiba crossed his arms. "It's not that, I just can't believe that I would even make plans on today of all days! I really wasn't thinking Kiba. Sorry, I gotta go."

"Is it already that time?" Naruto grinned back and his smiled seemed to rival the shining sun. "You better believe it!" Kiba shook his head and waved his friend off, "Go have fun lover boy."

Sasuke breathed deeply as he walked through the thick underbrush of the forest. The air always seemed fresher outside of the Uchiha palace walls. The further he walked into the forest the more he felt at ease. A strange sensation filled the pit of his stomach and his steps quickened with each passing moment. He knew this feeling, the familiar excitement that courses through him when he finally escapes the palace to venture off to his own little paradise. Without realizing it, he broke out into a full run.

Letting his more demonic characteristics come to surface, blue eyes bled to red and the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks deepened. It was exhilarating just letting his six tails and fox ears loose. He became nothing more than a blur as he moved between the trees. The fox always made it a point to beat his wolf to their usual clearing. If he ever arrived after the other, his Sasuke would swear up and down that he was waiting there for and obscenely long time (which was always a gross exaggeration). With that thought he increased his speed, his lips twisting into an amused smirk.

When the Uchiha prince reached the familiar clearing in the woods he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. His eyes passed over the trees and he smirked haughtily it seemed he was the first to arrive. With a dark chuckle he began to make himself comfortable at the base of a tree. "I knew it, I beat the fox once again." Something moved quickly in his peripheral vision and he instantly tensed, right before he was tackled by a blur of golden yellow and fiery red.

"N-Naruto! Stop it!" Said fox demon licked the pale cheek before him once more before the attack ceased. Looking into blue orbs Sasuke felt his heart stop beating for a moment and he whispered s gently Sasuke couldn't believe he was able to hear him.

"Sasu…"

"Naru…"

They were silent and Sasuke took in the young boy's appearance; tanned skin, eyes bluer than the sky, and golden yellow hair that sometimes had streaks of fiery red throughout it. Naruto had enraptured the young fox demon from the day they met, Naruto and all of his secrets… but the secrets didn't matter. All he knew about the boy before him was his name and that he was a low level fox demon. Knowing so little about the person he trusted with his life never bothered Sasuke. Not even for a moment. It excited him.

"I beat you!" The blond declared nuzzling his face into the ravens' neck. "Yes you did, for once." The last part mutter beneath his breath did not go unnoticed and his ear received a sharp nip. "Hey!" Naruto wrapped his arms around his friend, "Bad Sasuke-kun."

"I've missed you so much Naruto… things are getting worse."

Naruto, although he allowed himself to seem the innocent and naively supportive listener; was actually following Sasuke's every word intently, filing away every small piece of information he was given. Sasuke was a sad person, this Naruto knew from the moment he first laid eyes on the pale beauty. He needed help but Naruto didn't want to scare him away so he kept up his façade of naivety and childishness. As long as Sasuke believed he couldn't really understand then he wouldn't try to hide anything from him, he would continue to bare his soul to Naruto. This was all Naruto could do for him right now, and so he remained in his more demonic state of being, only revealing one tail as not to raise any questions.

"How, Sasu?" Bright eyes looked at Sasuke and he almost broke down right then but he held himself together. "My parents are still pushing me to marry _Sakura_." He spoke the name with contempt. "Say no."

"Of course I said no! They won't listen. They never listen to anything I say, they tell me to stop behaving like a child and fulfill my duties to the clan. Ever since Itachi refused the throne… nothing has been the same."

Naruto ran a hand comfortingly through the inky black hair. "Then Orochimaru…" His eyes slid shut and he inhaled deeply, shaking his head. "I don't want to stay there Naruto." It was the best opportunity Naruto could have hoped for and he jumped at it, "Come with me."

Sasuke seemed to seriously consider this offer before he laughed it off. "Where could you possibly take me that would be suitable for a prince? It is sweet of you to offer though, Naruto." Seeing the dejected looking blonds' eyes he placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I love you Naruto." And in that moment he did love him. Maybe he didn't fully understand what love was but what little he did understand, he knew he felt it for Naruto.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto pressed a kiss if his own to Sasuke's forehead and reminded himself, patience. He wanted Sasuke to willing come with him, not by force. Forcing Sasuke into anything would make him no different from the young wolfs' family. Although he could have him he would not take him. Sasuke would come to him when he was ready, with no prior knowledge of his wealth, power, or status. Naruto was sure that Sasuke would choose to come with him simply for who he was. As soon as he was desperate enough he would make his choice. Until then Naruto would wait.

After a quiet day of relaxation and meaningful talks the young demons sadly watched as the sun began to set. Parting was never easy, especially since it seemed as though all was right with the universe when they were together. "I'll miss you Naruto. Next month?" The blond cupped the others supple cheek. "Sooner, we'll meet next week Sasu." The raven bit his lip in a way that caused something in Naruto to stir. "I don't know… it's too risky. I'll be found out."

"Not if you're careful." Sasuke couldn't resist the chance to see the fox again. "Alright then, I will see you next week." Naruto pulled him forward for a breathtaking kiss before grinning and disappearing. Sasuke let out a shaky breath and reluctantly began to make his way back to the hell he was to call home.


End file.
